


Tale of the Harlot Witch

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Making a Porno, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: Wanda and Vision are finally ready to make love for the first time and Vision has some odd ideas about human relationship consummation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the lovely and talented @heyfrenchfruediana from the prompt meme: 101 Kinks: Send me a number and a ship and I’ll write a drabble who sent me #55 Making Porn and asked that I choose the ship. Frankly, there's no porn vid that I'd rather watch than Vision's because how does that even work, really? So here it is.

“What are you doing, love? Come back to the bed.” Wanda absentmindedly smoothed down the red satin negligee she’d chosen especially for this night. They’d waited so long, she had just wanted everything to be perfect.

“Just one more moment,” Vision replied, “I’ve almost got the specifications correct.” He fiddled around for a few more seconds before exclaiming, “There!” 

A brightness filled the room, emanating from behind her. She leaned her head back to see her own upside down image, legs demurely tucked under her, on a screen above the bed. “Vision, what is this?”

“Darling, I just want everything to be beautiful and memorable.” 

“I’m sure it will be, but,” her head cocked in confusion, “are you planning to record it?”

“Of course,” his own neck bent in resemblance to the woman’s on the bed. “It is what humans do, is it not?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“But certainly it is. I’ve seen many and more of the videos myself, out in cyberspace. It seems customary that they are shared. In fact, I’ve even seen one from our friends.”

“Oh God, Vision, who do we know that has a sex tape?” She wasn’t sure if she was horrified or intrigued.

“I’ve seen Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff’s. It’s very festive. It must have been near the holidays…”

Wanda’s eyes were wide as saucers. “I wonder if Natasha knows?”

“Of course she must. How could she not?”

She shook her head again, “Look, Vision, I love you but I cannot allow you to publish our lovemaking on the internet.”

“But, it’s clearly customary!”

“If you’d like it just for you,” she lifted up onto her knees and beckoned him toward her, “I am not against that.”

Visions face broke into a wide symmetrical grin. “That would be acceptable, yes.”

She gave him a sly smile and slipped one silky strap off her shoulder. “Then come over here.”

They hadn’t discussed how their intimacy would work. Wanda had just assumed they’d figure it out as they went. She still wasn’t thinking about the logistics even as his smooth lips brushed against hers and he pulled her against his chest with his unnaturally strong arms. Not as he slipped the other strap over her shoulder and the slip slid down to her waist, revealing her breasts. Not as his geometrically ridged tongue slid around her pert nipples. Not even as he settled her onto her back and laid her bare. It wasn’t until he stood before her, conspicuously to the side so as not to block the shot, and she gazed at his Ken doll comparable crotch that she began to wonder. Though not for long as an erection began to form, to almost crystallize before him, growing to a comically large proportion. 

“Ah, my love, that might be a bit much,” she squeezed her thighs together at the thought of such an invasion.

“Oh, oh! I’m sorry!” His expression became one of concern as he scaled the penis back by a measure of several inches.

“Maybe a bit more.” Wanda’s cheeks reddened at the request.

His smile returned as he increased his size by a small margin.

She gave him a shy grin. “A little more.” 

This elicited a wide impossibly white smile from Vision who settled on a moderately large penis size and checked their angles on the monitor above the bed before gently lying down beside her. 

She turned toward him, so they lay face to face. She kissed his lips sweetly and ran her fingers along the ridges of his face before throwing her thigh over his hip and dragging his body into hers. 

He began to kiss her fervently before pulling back to check the image above the headboard. 

“Vision, please, this is distracting. Forget about it.”

“I’m just trying to make sure everything is perfect. I want you to be able to experience it again just as it happened. I want it to be beautiful.”

“It already is beautiful. It couldn’t be more so. I love you, Vision.”

“I love you, Wanda. I want to share everything I am with you, my mind and my corporeal body.”

“Then do!” She arched back, pressing her breasts into his chest. He held tightly onto her hips as he entered her and she cried out, the extent of his fullness inside her a surprise and a revelation. He rocked into her, each thrust moving her closer to her orgasm. As his fingers reached between them to gently rub her clitoris she had a fleeting thought that maybe he’d scoured the internet for pornography to learn just what to do to her. But she didn’t mind for even a second if it had taught him this...Then all thought was ended as she exploded from the pleasure.

 

Some months later in Stark Tower, as Tony reviewed his servers, “Holy shit! Vision and Wanda have a sex tape? Oh, I can’t wait for everyone to see this…”


End file.
